Na zawsze twój
by EKP
Summary: Dawno temu oddałeś mu serce. Ostatniego dnia szkoły, przy ciepłych promieniach słońca stałeś się jego własnością. Obiecał ci, że zawsze będziesz jego. I dotrzymuje swojej obietnicy. Bo wciąż niezaprzeczalnie należysz do Syriusza Blacka, Remusie.


_Pierwszy raz tykam się samodzielnego pisania jakiegokolwiek slashu, więc uprzedzam, że mogłam skopać sprawę. Przyjmę każdą radę i oczywiście krytykę. Zachęcam do komentowania._

 _Zaczęłam ten tekst tak dawno temu, że ledwie o nim pamiętałam, lecz ostatnio przeglądałam stare pliki i... i po prostu musiałam dokończyć to opowiadanie. Bardzo pomogła mi w tym moja droga Niewinna607 i to właśnie jej chciałabym zadedykować ten tekst. No i każdemu miłośnikowi tego pairingu, którego w polskim fandomie jest tak mało. Cóż, zapraszam do lektury :)_

* * *

— Syriusz? Co ty wyrabiasz? Chyba nie zamierzasz iść? — pytasz zaskoczony, gdy Black kieruje się w stronę drzwi.

— Oczywiście, że idę, on jest moim synem chrzestnym, to mój obowiązek; bronić go. Przecież właśnie tego chciałby James.

— Założę się, że James nie chciałby, żeby jego najlepszy przyjaciel znów wylądował w Azkabanie. A to właśnie się stanie, jeśli tam pójdziesz, a może i gorzej. Ktoś cię zobaczy, Syriuszu!

— Więc zarobię Pocałunek Dementora z uczuciem spełnionego obowiązku.

— Pomyśl o Harrym! Pomyśl, co on poczuje, jeśli ci to zrobią! Dopiero co cię poznał, dopiero co zdążył ci zaufać. Chcesz zrobić mu coś takiego? To tylko dziecko, Syriuszu! Dziecko, które poza tobą nie ma żadnej rodziny!

— Obowiązkiem rodziców jest chronić swoje dzieci, Remus — warczy ze złością. — Myślisz, że będę siedział tutaj, podczas gdy Harry może tam zginąć?! Jeśli tak, to jesteś w ogromnym błędzie!

— Przyznaj, że po prostu szukasz okazji do wyrwania się z tego domu! — mówisz oskarżycielsko.

— Masz rację, szukam! A wiesz czemu? Bo duszę się tu! Zamknęliście mnie tu i czuję się, jakbym znów był w cholernym Azkabanie. Na każdym kroku natykam się na wspomnienie krzyków matki i zaklęć torturujących ojca! Uciekłem stąd mając szesnaście lat i miałem już nigdy nie wracać, a teraz proszę, znów tu jestem.

— Czy ty zawsze musisz myśleć tylko o sobie?! — wybuchasz. — Pomyślałeś choć przez chwilę o mnie?! O tym co poczuję, jeśli cię złapią?!

— Zniesiesz to, Remusie — stwierdza chłodno. — Dawałeś sobie radę przez dwanaście lat.

— Dwanaście lat, które były dla mnie piekłem!

Nie odpowiada.

Ignoruje twoje słowa i z całej siły zaciska szczękę, a między jego brwiami widnieje pionowa zmarszczka.

— Syriusz!Wracaj tu! Wracaj, ty cholerny idioto!

Zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. Odwraca się powoli i spoglądasz prosto w jego szare oczy, w których próżno szukać dawnego ciepła; Azkaban dobrze o to zadbał. Mimo to nagle miga ci przed oczami wspomnienie dawnych czasów, kiedy to jego oczy wypełnione były tą niewyobrażalną miłością. Miłością do ciebie.

* * *

 _— A gdybym ci powiedział, że te wszystkie dziewczyny nigdy nic nie znaczyły? — pyta nagle znad książki do transmutacji, przyglądając ci się badawczo._

 _— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Łapo — odpowiadasz z lekkim, kpiącym uśmiechem. — Nie powiesz chyba, że w kimś się zakochałeś._

 _— A jeśli tak?_

 _— To proste, nie uwierzę ci. Syriusz Black, łamacz niewieścich serce się zakochał? Któż niby miałby być twoją ofiarą... to znaczy ukochaną?_

 _— To nie jest ona — mówi i zdaje ci się, że szok w twoich oczach sprawia mu przyjemność._

 _— Chcesz powiedzieć, że..._

 _— Jestem gejem. To jakiś problem? — pyta z uniesioną brwią._

 _Jego oczy pełne są wyjątkowej pewności siebie. Musi wiedzieć, że nigdy nie miałeś nic przeciwko homoseksualistom, to widać w jego postawie. Choć z drugiej strony, przecież on zawsze jest taki... sam właściwie nie wiesz jaki, ale cała jego postawa mówi wyraźnie, że ma w głębokim poważaniu, co myśli o nim reszta świata._

 _— N-nie, oczywiście, że nie... Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Ale skoro wolisz... no wiesz... skoro wolisz chłopców, to dlaczego... Te wszystkie dziewczyny..._

 _Przeklinasz sam siebie za rumieniec, którym z pewnością się oblałeś._

 _— Bo to zabawne, gdy każda się ślini na mój widok — mówi, powoli przeciągając głoski; jego postawa aż błyszczy bezczelnością._

 _— Jesteś idiotą, Syriuszu — mruczysz, ale nie potrafisz mieć do niego za to pretensji – jeszcze nie wiesz, dlaczego._

 _— Powiedz mi coś, czego nie jestem świadomy — mówi i wybucha tym swoim głośnym śmiechem, a ty kręcisz jedynie głową z politowaniem._

* * *

 _Jest sylwester. Stoicie na wieży astronomicznej, czekając na północ. Lily i James całują się gdzieś z boku, w nosie mając resztę świata. Wasze magiczne fajerwerki wybuchają równo z wybiciem godziny dwunastej. Właśnie wtedy on cię całuje. Pierwszy raz czujesz smak jego warg na swoich ustach. Pierwszy raz całujesz się z Syriuszem Blackiem. I możliwe, że to szampan, którego nielegalnie przemyciliście do szkoły i którego wypiłeś zbyt dużo tak namącił ci głowie, że wcale nie odpychasz go od siebie. Ba! Przyciągasz go bliżej, nieprawdaż?_

 _Trzymasz się kurczowo jego szaty i rozkoszujesz ciężkim do zdefiniowania zapachem perfum. I wcale nie myślisz, że właśnie przeżywasz swój pierwszy pocałunek z najlepszych przyjacielem – jego język, który wyczynia cuda w twoich ustach skutecznie uniemożliwia ci to. To nie jest żaden tam delikatny pocałunek – ten aż płonie pożądaniem._

 _Starasz się nie myśleć, że to co robicie jest niewłaściwie – zresztą, to z kolei uniemożliwia ci alkohol._

 _A resztki przyzwoitości nie pozwalają ci myśleć o przerażeniu, które wiąże się z odkryciem swojego homoseksualnego ja, o wstydzie, którym kolejny raz okryjesz siebie i rodziców._

 _Masz wrażenie, że słyszysz cichutki, słodki śmiech Lily i wyszeptane jeszcze ciszej „wiedziałam, że oni muszą skończyć razem"._

 _A potem nie słyszysz już nic, bo urywa ci się film._

* * *

 _Siedzisz na swoim łóżku, łzy co jakiś czas płyną po twoich zapuchniętych policzkach, a potworny ból w głowie niczego nie ułatwia. Równie dobrze dzień wcześniej mogło cię zaatakować stado hipogryfów – czujesz, że nie widziałabyś większej różnicy._

 _— Remus? — pyta Black zachrypniętym głosem i patrzy na ciebie podkrążonymi oczami ze swojego łóżka. — Co jest? Płaczesz?_

 _Ignorujesz go, zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie podciągasz nogi do piersi i próbujesz się nieco uspokoić, lecz jedynym efektem jest cichy szloch, który wyrywa ci się z gardła mimo woli – no pięknie, robisz z siebie jeszcze większą babę. Słyszysz jego ciche kroki i czujesz, że materac zapada się lekko pod jego ciężarem. Znów do nosa wkrada cię się jego charakterystyczny zapach, który tak mąci ci w głowie; na Merlina, musisz się koniecznie dowiedzieć, jakich on używa perfum!_

 _— Ej, Remus, co się stało? — pyta z nietypową dla siebie delikatnością, dotykając równocześnie twojego kolana, a ty jeszcze bardziej kurczysz się pod tym dotykiem. — Remus? Remus, co jest w nie tak?_

 _Płaczesz jeszcze rzewniej, a on musi być nieźle skołowany twoim stanem. Zresztą, co za różnica? I tak cię znienawidzi, jeśli powiesz mu to, co masz do powiedzenia. Bo dla niego to był tylko kolejny pocałunek, dla ciebie deklaracja miłości._

 _— J-ja nie mogę być gejem — mówisz więc zamiast wyznać swoje prawdziwe uczucia i niemal natychmiast słyszysz bezczelny chichot._

 _Udało się, Syriusz nie dowie się o prawdziwym powodzie twojego załamania._

 _— Oj, Remus — mówi z rozbawionym westchnięciem i wstaje z łóżka, by zająć łazienkę, jednak wcześniej czochra ci jeszcze włosy._

 _Nienawidzisz się za dreszcze, które przechodzą cię pod jego dotykiem._

 _Nienawidzisz, że tylko on potrafi je wywołać._

 _Jak właściwie masz powiedzieć najlepszemu przyjacielowi, że jesteś w nim zakochany?_

* * *

 _Twoje siedemnaste urodziny. Podobno przyjęcie było pomysłem Lily, ale Huncwoci pomagali w jego organizacji z ogromny, nietypowym dla siebie zapałem i kiedy wchodzisz do Pokoju Wspólnego wszystko jest idealnie. Jest muzyka i jest alkohol. Są twoi przyjaciele i są prezenty. Jest Syriusz. Bawicie się przednio do trzeciej w nocy, wtedy Black stwierdza, że przyszedł czas na jego prezent. Wciąga cię za rękę do pustego dormitorium._

 _Peter jest na dole i jeszcze przed sekundą widzieliście jak tańczył z Marleną. A James? James pewnie znów ugania się za Evans. Albo to ona ugania się za nim; doprawdy, za tą dwójką nie da się nadążyć._

 _Każe ci zamknąć oczy i robisz to bez słowa sprzeciwu. A potem drętwiejesz, kiedy po raz drugi masz szansę posmakować jego warg._

 _Nie możesz się ruszyć, kiedy odrywa się od ciebie i szepcze namiętnym, uwodzicielskim głosem obietnice przeznaczone tylko dla ciebie. Szepcze, jak bardzo cię kocha. Potrafisz jedynie sztywno i niepewnie odpowiadać na jego pocałunki, lecz jemu zdaje się to wcale nie przeszkadzać. A do ciebie powoli zaczyna docierać, że może jednak spełnienie marzeń nie jest takie nierealne?_

 _Syriusz Black daje ci najlepszy prezent._

* * *

 _Leżycie na błoniach wtuleni w siebie, a promienie słońca grzeją przyjemnie. To ostatni dzień szkoły i nie potrafisz powstrzymać obaw, lecz obecność Syriusza w jakimś stopniu uniemożliwia ci martwienie się na zapas._

 _— Powiedz mi to jeszcze raz — mówi leniwie, przyglądając ci się z zaborczością._

 _Należysz do niego i walczenie z tym nie miałoby sensu. Nie chcesz z tym walczyć. Tak jest dobrze. Lepiej niż dobrze._

 _— Kocham cię — rzeczesz z lekkim uśmiechem i muskasz jego wargi swoimi. — A ty?_

 _— A jak myślisz? — pyta z uniesioną brwią, a kiedy patrzysz w jego szare oczy, oprócz nuty arogancji i zadziorności dostrzegasz w nich uczucie._

 _Uczucie tak gorące, że można się o nie oparzyć._

 _— Chcę usłyszeć, jak to mówisz — szepczesz naiwnie._

 _Uśmiecha się czule; uśmiech ten jest przeznaczony tylko dla ciebie i nagle myślisz, że takim pragniesz go zapamiętać – radosnym, uśmiechniętym, pełnym życia i tej swojej buntowniczości. Pełnym miłości do ciebie._

 _— Kocham cię, Lunatyku. I nikomu cię nie oddam. Nigdy._

 _Kogoś innego zapewne przeraziłaby zaborczość w jego głosie, lecz nie ciebie, o nie._

 _— To dobrze — mówisz jedynie z uśmiechem i wtulasz się mocniej w jego klatkę piersiową, podczas gdy on obejmuje cię ramieniem — bo nie chcę należeć do nikogo innego. Chcę być tylko twój._

 _— I będziesz, Lunatyku, będziesz. Już zawsze._

* * *

 _Jesteś tam. Jesteś przy nim, gdy ciągną go do Azkabanu. Twoje oczy są podkrążone, a skóra blada – już nawet nie wiesz, czy jest to znak zbliżającej się pełni, czy wydarzeń ostatniej nocy. Patrzysz na niego pustym wzrokiem, a w głowie kołacze cię się jedna myśl: zdradził was, zdradził was wszystkich. Nie potrafisz spojrzeć mu w oczy, po prostu unikasz jego spojrzenia, bo wiesz dobrze, że mógłbyś stracić nad sobą kontrolę._

 _— Remus! Remus, pomóż mi! — krzyczy i zaciskasz mocno oczy, by nie widzieć tego spojrzenia. Spojrzenia, które jest wstanie skłonić cię do wszystkiego. — To nie byłem ja! Przysięgam, to nie byłem ja! Jestem niewinny! Remus!_

 _Odwracasz się, nie patrzysz i próbujesz nie słyszeć._

 _W ten sposób umiera to, co tak długo budowaliście – naznaczone bólem i zdradą._

 _Bo w tym momencie Syriusz był dla ciebie zdrajcą i właściwie wolałbyś go nienawidzić... lecz mimo wszystko, w pewien chory sposób, wciąż go kochałeś._

* * *

Otwierasz oczy. Kiedy właściwie je zamknąłeś?

Przez krótką, naprawdę krótką chwilę patrzycie sobie prosto w oczy, lecz czar pryska szybko i uderza was rzeczywistość.

Nie ma już Lunatyka i Łapy. Są tylko Remus i Syriusz.

Nie ma już was, choć tak bardzo próbowałeś z tym walczyć. Jesteś jedynie ty i gdzieś, jakby po drugiej stronie lustra jest on.

Odwraca się do ciebie plecami, tak jak ty zrobiłeś to lata temu.

— Syriusz! Syriusz, nie odwracaj się, kiedy do ciebie mówię! — krzyczysz ze złością w głosie.

— Nie wrzeszcz, wiesz, że tego nie lubię — mówi z dziwnym spokojem i wciąż uporczywie na ciebie nie patrzy.

— Więc mnie nie zbywaj! Nie ignoruj mnie! Nie idź tam, do cholery! Czy ty zawsze musisz myśleć o sobie?! Czy choć raz nie możesz pomyśleć o mnie?!

— A nie sądzisz – pyta z ogromną dozą goryczy w głosie — że lepiej by ci było beze mnie?

— Jak ty... Jak śmiesz...?! Ty samolubny dupku!

Patrzy na ciebie ze swego rodzaju smutkiem, a ty nie wiesz co powiedzieć.

A może wiesz, tylko twoje usta znajdują sobie lepsze zajęcie.

Całujesz go bez opamiętania, lecz jesteś świadom, że to tylko żałosna namiastka waszych dawnych pocałunków. Tych pocałunków, które kiedyś były odpowiedzią na wszystko.

Bo osoba, która stoi przed tobą nie jest już do końca Syriuszem. Jest tym, czym uczynił ją Azkaban – zimną skorupą. I choć jego dusza jest na miejscu, czasem odnosisz wrażenie, że dementorzy zamiast niej zagarnęli dla siebie uczucia Syriusza.

Odrywacie się od siebie i oddychasz ciężko, z trudem. Coś boleśnie ściska cię w piersi – to jakieś złe przeczucie.

— Idę — mówi stanowczo i tym razem patrzy ci prosto w oczy z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy.

Tym razem nie protestujesz, nie ma sensu. Nie zmienisz jego decyzji.

Dziwne, złe uczucie przybiera w tobie na sile.

Och, Remusie, kiedy nauczysz się ufać swojej intuicji?

* * *

Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko.

Zaklęcie uderza w niego szybciej niż masz szansę zareagować, jego ciało znika za Zasłoną Śmierci szybciej niż jesteś w stanie to zaakceptować. Jak w transie powstrzymujesz syna Jamesa przed skokiem za mężczyzną. Jeśli ktoś miałby prawo do tego skoku, to na pewno nie Harry. Nie Harry, który nie miał bladego pojęcia o Syriuszu, o tym jaki był, co lubił, co kochał. Harry znał jedynie to, co zrobił z Blacka Azkaban, nie znał prawdziwego Syriusza.

Jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma prawo do tego skoku, a mimo to... mimo to zostajesz w Departamencie Tajemnic, tutaj, na ziemi.

Harry rusza w pogoń za Bellatriks i nawet nie masz siły, by spróbować go zatrzymać.

Możesz jedynie wpatrywać się tempo w stary łuk, jakby mając nadzieję, że Syriusz zaraz pojawi się z drugiej strony, odrzuci zbyt długie włosy do tyłu, uśmiechnie się tak, jak dawniej i zachichocze z lekką kpiną na żałosną iskrę w twoich oczach.

Upadasz na kolana i nagle czujesz się kilka razy straszy, niż jesteś w rzeczywistości. Przytłoczył cię jakiś niewyobrażalny ciężar, który objawia się dziwnym uczuciem pustki w okolicach serca.

Ktoś chyba coś do ciebie mówi, ale tym razem to czas dla ciebie, twoja kolej, by mieć świat w głębokim poważaniu.

* * *

Małżeństwo z Tonks składa się ze sztucznych uśmiechów, pustych spojrzeń i fałszywych obietnic. Przynajmniej z twojej strony – dziewczyna jest ci tak oddana. Lecz nie jest tym, czego... kogo pragniesz, nawet jeśli ma niektóre z cech Syriusza.

Bo Tonks nigdy nie będzie w stanie uśmiechać się jak on, nie będzie w stanie odtworzyć tego psotnego błysku, który miał w oczach, nigdy nie będzie w stanie w pełni zasłużyć sobie na twoją miłość.

Nigdy nie będzie Syriuszem. I nigdy nie będziesz jej. Ożeniłeś się z nią, owszem, bo czułeś, że tak trzeba, że to jest właściwe, że ona tego pragnie i może... może kiedyś uda ci się zapomnieć, uda ci się ją pokochać.

Lecz z czasem uświadamiasz sobie, że twoje serce dawno temu zostało oddane komuś innemu. Ostatniego dnia szkoły, przy ciepłych promieniach słońca stałeś się jego własnością. Obiecał ci, że zawsze będziesz jego. I dotrzymuje swojej obietnicy, bo nawet jeśli jest martwy, ty wiesz, że wciąż niezaprzeczalnie jesteś jego własnością.

Wciąż go kochasz, Remusie i to właśnie jest twój problem.


End file.
